Dreaming
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Angel gets a little naughty with Maureen...A little bit of AngelMaureen action...with a tad bit of CollinsAngel and MaureenJoanne. Oneshot.


**I know like the whole population hates when Angel is paired with something other then Collins...but I just had to write this anyways, and if you read all the way till the end, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. **

**I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dreaming**

Maureen sat on her couch watching the clock on the wall as time ticked away. It was fifteen after ten when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." She called out.

With a turn of the knob the door slowly opened, and Angel walked in the apartment with a bag of goodies in hand to see Maureen sitting cross legged on the couch, wearing tight black leather pants, and a tight see through shirt.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Maureen asked as Angel approached her.

Angel held up the bag and smiled. "All here."

Maureen smirked towards the cross dresser as she stood up and strolled towards her. "Good. So where do you want to do this?"

Angel glanced around the apartment, her eyes coming to a stop when she noticed an open door with a queen sized bed in it. "The bedroom?"

Maureen grinned as she began walking towards the door. "I'll lead the way."

Angel followed her in the room shutting the door behind her. When she looked up she saw that Maureen's back was turned towards her; placing the bags of fun stuff on the ground, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So Joanne is definitely working late tonight right?" Angel whispered in her ear.

Maureen nodded leaning her head back on her shoulder. "Right. Unless you want to wait for her so we can have a threesome?"

Angel giggled. "If I wanted to have a threesome I would have invited Collins."

Maureen laughed while she turned around in her arms. "Silly me. So what are you going to be tonight? Man or Women?" she asked while curling her finger around Angel's black wig.

"Sugar I'll be whoever you want me to be." Angel said with a squeeze of an ass cheek.

"Well," Maureen began while pulling the wig off of Angel's head. "I want you to be a man that takes advantage of me."

"Someone has been planning tonight." Angel said with a smirk while pulling away to grab the bag that was on the floor. "So sweetie where do you want to start?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Angel if you are going to be a man who takes advantage of me, you can't use the words, sweetie, sugar or honey. I want you to be rough! You're a street drummer you probably have strong arms, rip open my shirt, tear my clothes off, and pull my hair!"

As the diva talked Angel grinned to himself, and before Maureen could say any thing else, he pushed her on the bed, tore open her shirt, and had her bra flying in the air.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Maureen said with an aroused look.

"Oh honey we have only just begun." Angel said in a sweet tone, as he reached in his bag to pull out two pairs of handcuffs.

Maureen's eyes lit up at the sight, she then let Angel grab her wrists and cuff her hands to the headboard. Once Maureen was securely cuffed Angel glanced down to see the drama queen grinning from ear to ear.

"Rough enough for you?" He asked.

Maureen could only nod as she felt a pair of lips attack her neck. Maureen turned her head so she could try and capture lips, but Angel pulled away and shook his head.

"Tisk tisk...no kissing on the lips remember?"

Maureen sighed. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, now I'll just have to punish you." He said with a wide smile as he tore off Maureen's pants, and then quickly undressed himself.

Angel climbed back on top of Maureen and began leaving hickies on her neck, listening to her as she moaned out in pleasure. "You like that don't you sugar?"

"Don't call me that." Maureen murmured.

"Honey..." Angel whispered as he trailed his kisses down her neck.

"Angel..." Maureen warned in a whisper.

"Sweetie..." Angel quietly said as he lips ran over her collar bone.

"Don't..." Maureen said again as her breathing becaming short.

Angel smiled wickedly. "There's not much you can do about it is there?" he said as he reached into the bag to pull something out. Just as the product was coming into view, everything around him began to fade out and turn black...

Suddenly Angel sprang up in bed, there were beads of sweat dripping off his forehead, and his hands were slightly shaking.

"Angel?" Collins called out sleepily. "You alright?"

Angel nodded as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah..."

Collins sat up and pulled him close. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Angel relaxed into the touch. "Nightmare."

"Was it a good one?" Collins chuckled.

Angel looked down and blushed a little. "I would rather forget about it, can we just go to bed?"

Collins nodded as he laid down, wrapping his arms around Angel, pulling him close. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Angel replied sleepily as he tried to forget the actions of his dream.

Maureen suddenly sprang up in bed, jolting out of the same dream Angel just had. She smiled to herself at the thought, and then looked towards her sleeping love, shaking her awake.

"Joanne." Maureen called out.

"What?" Joanne asked groggily.

Maureen straddled her waist. "Let's have sex."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Okay..."


End file.
